I am Dave's Disturbed Nightmares
by puddii
Summary: My name is Dave Strider, I'm a patient at the Skaia Institution for the mentally unstable. Asylum AU Dave/Terezi
1. Insane

_**Tadaaa~ A new story for you all! c: For most of you that know me personally, will know that I love crazy people, scary movies involving hospitals/asylums and anything else along those lines, so this will be a joy to write, PLUS it's got my otp, **_**~davezi~**_** A few things I should mention, this is human stuck and Terezi**_ is not blind_** at the beginning. I tried to make all the disorders fit the person in someway, and the characters will be introduced slowly. But enough of me talking, go read it. Now. Like seriously. Why are you still reading this? I said stop! **_

* * *

><p><strong>==Dave: Introduce yourself<strong>

Cool kids are just that; cool. Cool kids go to cool places and do cool things. They look cool and are completely ironic. Cool kids don't show their emotions easily and they don t have problems, or at least none that they make others aware of anyway. I am one of these kids, well I _was_. I guess I still am pretty cool, compared to the people I live with now.

My name is Dave Strider, I'm a patient at the Skaia Institution for the mentally unstable. However, most of us so called 'unstable patients' just call it the shithole, or Doc. Scratch's sex chamber. In case you're a little confused by that last name; Doc. Scratch is the biggest paedophile on this side of the fucking planet.

I was admitted to said shithole about three months ago. That was when I was diagnosed Dissociative Identity Disorder, or DID. Luckily, I only have one other personality. I call him Trickster Dave.

How do I even begin to explain the extremely fucked up, alternate personality that is Trickster Dave? Well for starters, he's kinda the opposite of me. It's not hard to tell when I m actually Trickster Dave instead of regular Dave.

TD always smiles and laughs. He's violent too which is never a good thing, especially in school. That was when he first came out. God I can remember that day almost too well. Uh.. well the parts before and after.

One of the kids in the older grades tried to pick a fight. I ran for awhile and then he cornered me. That guy, he was one of those huge bulking guys, that when an 8 year old simply looks at him they wanna cry. But cool kids don't cry.

After that it was a blank, like a black out, until I was sitting outside of the nurses office. Blood nose, bruised cheek. But I got the better end of the stick. The guy was much, much worse. I had apparently bit him, then proceeded to punch him. They had to pull me off.

Of course no one believed me when I said I blacked out, cause everyone saw. Everyone watched. That was the day that Trickster Dave started making my life hell. Insane bastard.

He's the reason I'm stuck in this asylum. If he wasn't around or maybe, if Bro, my caretaker, hadn't gotten suspicious and taken me to a psychologist, I'd still be back in Texas. Everything happens for a reason; whoever said that must have had a sick sense of humour.

But don't get me wrong, the institustion isn't all bad. I mean, not as bad as when I first arrived at the gates of hell. It just takes a lot of getting used to, like, two months of getting used to. The rude awakenings, the therapies where you sit and stare your doctor down; and of course the other insane people you're forced to spend each and every day with.

Speaking of insane people, there was a loud knock on the door that could be heard from the back of my mind. It grew louder and louder as I was rudely snapped out of my thoughts. The knocks were followed by a pause which was in turn followed by the incredibly dorky voice of one schizophrenic, John Egbert.

"Dave, Dave! Are you in there?" He squeaked and knocked on the door again. I spun in my swivel chair to face the door, hands brought up to my face and elbows propped up on the arm rests. "Dave come on, open the door or the imps will get you!"

With a half sigh, half groan, I hauled myself out of the chair and lazily wandered over to the door and opened it. I was met with a buck teeth filled grin and bright blue eyes slightly dimmed by the curved square glasses resting on the end of John s nose.

I could see my own reflection in his glasses, although slightly warped. Blonde hair, large black shades and a stoic expression; a poker face if you will. "What is it Egbert?" I questioned, running a hand through my fringe idly.

"You gotta come to the foyer!" John cried once more, tugging on my wrist insistently. Shit he was annoying sometimes. Annoying or not though, he was the first friend I had here. He was a cool kid. Not literally.

I allowed him to pull me out, whilst I grabbed the handle of my door and pulled it shut. "And why am I going with you, Egbert, to the foyer where Doc. Scratch likes to lurk and perve on my sister?" The tugging continued so I followed. Not like I was doing anything. But after a therapy session I liked to whine. "That's not a sight I like."

With a laugh and a shake of his head he turned back to me and grinned, flashing his pearly whites once more. "The crocodiles will keep that omniscient arse at bay! I promise!"

To open my mouth and protest about the realness of the crocodiles would be pointless. As a schizophrenic, John was highly convinced that the crocodiles and imps and whatever else he saw were real.

"Come on Dave! Hurry up" another tug, he was trying to rush me the little shit. "We'll be late! The new patient will be here soon, and I wanna be one of the first to meet her!"

A she, he said? That was always good. Fresh meat, a new flighty broad to ogle. Sure it sounded perverted, but what the hell. I was legally insane after all. Perhaps this would be fun. Hopefully she'd be better than the other girls here.

**==Be the new patient**

"Long car ride is long" I murmured to the car driver. He smirked at me in the rear view mirror before directing his eyes back to the road. What. An. Arse. This guy hadn't said a word to me the whole car ride; that's a three, going on four hour ride in case you were wondering.

All the fuckass had done was smirk, grin and send sympathetic glances back my way. But did he ever respond to any questions I asked? Nope. Not at all. It was rude to say the least. Not that I can talk.

The name's Terezi Pyrope. I'm an orphan who, up until now, was living with my foster family. But, they found that there was something wrong with me recently. I mean, they always knew I was different, odd. But they didn't know the extent of it.

Till now that is. They decided it was time for me to talk to my school's counsellor, who then diverted me to a psychiatrist, who deemed me as mentally unstable for regular school with regular people. I was diagnosed with Antisocial personality disorder; which I think is just a fancy way to say a sociopath.

So like they do with all insane people, they shipped me off to an asylum. An asylum in the middle of the country. It sounds like something straight out of a horror. And the sad part is, that my Foster parents were probably really happy to get rid of me. Just like my real mum and dad. Just like the rest of my foster families.

It was a shame. I really liked these ones too. They actually seemed to care.

Glancing out the window at the wide fields and grazing cows, my mind ran wild with thoughts of what it would be like at my new home. People in straight jackets and nurses walking around with syringes filled with various drugs to knock you out. _Bluh_.

It wasn't long until the car was rolling to a stop and the driver stepped out, opening the door for me and smiling. It was a hollow smile. He didn't want to be here and he knew I didn't either.

"End of the line, Miss Pyrope."

"Thanks..." I murmured and stepped out of the black car. My eyes were immediately drawn to the large building. It was depressing already. Two large front doors that looked way too heavy for me to push open and small windows with the curtains drawn, save for a few where people were peering out at me.

The most notable was a very pale girl, long black flowing hair. She looked like a ghost straight out of a Japanese horror. Fuck. A few moments of silent walking and keeping my head ducked down later, I made my way to the front doors. My bags where being carried by the driver thankfully; they were way too heavy for me.

Reaching out a shaky hand, I gripped the door handle. Hesitation. I didn t want to open that door. I wanted to turn and run back into the car. I didn't want to be insane. Or, at least I didn't want to confront what was making me insane. Even the orphanage would be better than this. But I needed to man up. This was my future. This is where I was meant to go. After all, everything happens for a reason right?

I knew that I was only having one of my moods. Manic episodes, the psychiatrist had called them. They lasted about a week or so, then I'd be back to my overly chirpy self, with the crazy cackle and I'd be violent as always; completely going against the norm as sociopath does.

Pushing down on the handle, I found the door to be rather easy to open. Not as heavy as I thought. It slid open and opened up a large tiled foyer, no furniture save for a desk along the back wall and a love seat by the other wall. At the top of the large staircase stood two boys, one grinning and buck toothed, the other was void of emotion.

"Uh... hi." 

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> And there we have it, folks! Chapter one done and dusted! Please feel free to leave reviews, they're most welcome! _


	2. Fēng

_Okay so chapter 2 is ready for you to enjoy, so you should do just that~ Ah for this chapter, not many notes to make except for just one which is rather trivial but 8luh whatever. Terezi, for the moment, doesn't wear her glasses; yeah that was all I had to say. Enjoyyyy~  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**==Dave: Act cool.**

She isn't even that cute. _Blatant lie_. She was quite cute. I wasn't sure whether it was the way she awkwardly pushed the door open, or the way she completely ignored me and went straight to John, but it was cute.

Terezi Pie-something-or-rather was her name. She didn't smile or anything when she came in, it was only until John had started up with a million questions that she cracked a smile.

It was the usual questions; What's your name? How old are you? How was the car trip? What are you diagnosed with? He asked me the very same questions on my first day, but he was a bit less chirpy then. I think he was afraid of me.

"Oh, I have Antisocial Personality disorder..." She murmured, that wide, almost painful looking grin slipped off her face and smashed on the tiles below us. As she brushed a few strands of her raven hair out of her eyes she looked up at me, a questioning look on her face.

"Are you _always_ this quiet?" She asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow at me. "Or are you just being shy?"

Oh, so now she takes notice of me. "Shy? No, I was just letting you and Egderp here have your _lovely_ chat in peace." Terezi's lips quirked back up and she giggled.

Some would call it a cackle, and who was she fucking kidding? It was as cackley as cackles come. But it was light for a cackle, musical in a fucked up weird way. Miss. Piedrope was already fitting into the picturesque scene of a asylum.

"How sweet of you, hehehe! So what's your name?" Terezi asked. Before I could open my mouth she turned back to John, a mad smile on her lips. "Or is he _too cool_ for a name? Hehehe~ Mister. _I-wear-shades-indoors._ Hehehehe!"

And of course, as John does, he laughed. Yes, yes, make fun of the cool guy even though we all know you envy him. Everyone wants to be as cool as me. "Oh he isn't_ that_ cool!" John replied after his small fit of giggles passed.

"Dave." My head lowered and my glasses slid to the tip of my nose, my the top of my eyes just barely visible, only to Terezi. Her eyes snapped up to my face, locking on to my crimson eyes; her light blue ones were a strange contrast towards my own. As I opened my mouth to finish offering my name, someone else's voice finished the job for me. My jaw closed. No need to have my tongue half way out my mouth like a fucking dog.

Terezi's eyes tore away from mine, my head snapped back up and from behind my glasses my eyes narrowed.

"Strider. David Strider, age 17. Arrived here three months ago and his lovely sister two before that." Proper english accent fit to a proper english man. Cleanly shaven, white suit, green shirt for some retarded reason. Doctor Scratch. Surprisingly young for a doctor, only like, 27 or something. The smug git ran a hand over his well slicked back hair before finishing his descent down the winded staircase, coming to a prompt halt in front of the small Terezi. The corners of his lipped tugged upwards at the sight of her, and of the clear annoyance on both John and I's faces.

"Anything else you wanna tell her about me?" My own little smug smile twitched at the corners of my lips. "Tell her the exact time of my birth perhaps? Oh, and it's Dave, _doc_."

It was as if someone had come with a white board marker and a cloth. They rubbed off the smug grin and drew a straight line across his face. Unimpressed. "And as long as you call me doc, it'll be David, okay _David_? But my, how rude of me!"

In one swift, albeit creepy motion, Scratch had quickly swung his hand down and lifted Terezi's from where it hang by her side. With her hand in his he lifted it to his lips and left a single, disgusting kiss on her hand. From beside me, John made a digusted sound and even Terezi looked a little put off. "My name is Doctor Scratch. I'll be taking a few of your therapy sessions Miss. Pyrope."

Terezi's hand slipped out of the Doctor's and his face dropped a fraction. Good. Someone needed to tune down his ego. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor. I'm sure we'll be seeing plenty of each other"

"And plenty of us too!" John cried from beside me. If my shades weren't as dark as they were, I would've burned holes into his skull with my eyes. I was all for cute girls, but when John says we'll be seeing plenty of someone, that usually means we get roped into doing something stupid and pointless for them.

But Terezi just beamed back at John, completely oblivious to the trouble she'd cause us. Perhaps John and her could get buddy buddy, and I would just go to my room and chil-

"I'm glad to hear that," Thank you once again, Scratch, for interrupting me. "Because," Because you're a douche? Yeah we all know buddy, go tell someone who cares. Like maybe a tree. "David I'm leaving you in charge of showing the young Lady around." Yes, yes I do give you permission to jump off a clif-

"Wait, what?"

**==Terezi: Get stuck with the cool kid.**

"Why do I have to take care of her?" Dave's voice raised an octave. His stoic expression was still intact, save for the slight twitch of his brow and the slight turn of his lips at the corners.

Grinning up at him, I reached a hand up and gave his cheek a light pap. It hard a half growl half groan from him. "I'm not that bad, trust me, hehehehe!"

The slight turn of his lips turned into a full scowl. Dave almost looked as if he was going to raise a hand and hit me. "Whatever... but I'm not showing you around today."

"Fine! Hehehe, can you at least show me to my room? Thanks, Dave!" With a quick grin I hurried over to the remaining bags that one of the nurses hadn't taken up yet and begin to drag it across the floor.

John was laughing and waved eagerly at me, Dave had begun to stalk up the stairs. He seemed to have a distinct walk, almost like a swagger._ Hehe~ Swagger._

"Sooooooooooooooo~" It was time to break the horrible silence that had befallen Dave and I as we walked through hallway after hallway. This place was huge and I could tell I was going to get lost in here countless times. "If you don't mind me asking, what were you diagn-"

"What's your room number?" **Rude**. Dave glanced back at me, shades blocking his eyes. I had no idea if he was actually looking directly at me. So I simply stared back, it almost made me feel blind.

Room number, room number. Shoving a hand into my pocket, I felt around for the small piece of paper I was sent in a letter. It read "Three hundred and fourteen" in a nearly unreadable grey colour. "Three hundred and fourteen. Hey! Are there actually that many rooms?" It seemed like an awful lot, and aside from Dave, John, Doctor Scratch and the few people in the windows, this place seemed deserted.

Dave shook his head. "The girl's dorms start from 302. I have no idea why... but it doesn't really fucking matter, they're just numbers."

"Hehehe! Well lucky me! They say three, one, four was a big number for the blind prophets or something!"

"That's fucking fascinating.."

In a hurry, Dave turned down one final corridor and went to the end of the hall. He stopped and leaned against the wall, inclining his head towards the door. "There it is. Your room for the next however fucking many months..."

The door was pretty interesting, as odd as that sounds. It was taller than most and ad intricate designs on the wood. It seemed each door in the hall had a different one. Next to the door, nailed onto the faded green and striped walls were brass numbers reading, three hundred and fourteen, obviously. "Thank you, Dave! So uh... I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

His annoyed expression left his face and he sighed, going back to the blank emotionless one. "Yeah, and hey... listen. Sorry about being an ass... just not having the best day. I'll come get you from here at nine. Don't make me wait for your ass either, or you'll be sorry."

-

An enthusiastic nod and a wave goodbye later, I was sitting in my new room. My clothes were stashed away in the cupboards, bed sheets on and laptop and desk set up, just like back at home.

Except at home, there would be the loud noise of my foster brothers fighting. Mum would be cleaning up after dinner by now and Dad would be retiring to bed early after a long day at work.

At home mum would come in and make sure I had done my homework, then proceeded to make sure I didn't have any bruises I was hiding from fights. There was often a new one. Some days, if she was stressed, she yelled and scolded me. Other days, most days, she'd kiss my forehead and tell me to try harder tomorrow.

Maybe if I had tried harder... I'd still be there. And suddenly, I was back in the unfamiliar room that tried to mimick my own room back home. I was dreaming. At some point in time, I must have discarded the chore of setting up my room and put on my pajamas, climbed into my bed and fallen asleep.

The digital clock I had set up read 2:30am. There would no sleep obtained tonight, I could tell already. So instead of lying there and counting sheep, I pushed back the covers. The air was cold and I could feel the goosebumps building.

**It was time for an adventure!**

Tiptoing past the girl's rooms, I made my way down the hall, into a larger hall that split off into many smaller halls. All dorms most likely.

Everyone was asleep, and there was an eerie feeling that settled around me. A few strange noises echoed out from one room in particular. Perhaps not everyone was asleep. But I was about to figure out what it was.

Soon enough I found myself in a large foyer, much like the one I first came in through. The sound of doors creaking grew louder and louder as I walked from one end of the foyer to the other. It continued until I was at the end. To my right was a door. A door which slowly opened. A door which opened and left me staring face to face with a very smiley looking Dave.

His glasses were gone, giving me a good look at his face. No wonder he wore glasses. Dave had two huge bags hanging under each eye, and freckles splattered across his cheeks and nose that I didn't notice before. They were cut-

"Ahahaha! Terezi! Why are you up?" he asked. God he sounded creepy. And he looked even creepier as he started towards me. "You're gonna get lost, no one will find you till morning. Good thing I did though, hrm?" His eyes almost seemed to glow in the moonlight streaming through the windows.

"Y-yeah... good thing..." Hesitantly, I began to back away. I was freaked the fuck out. "Hey, Dave, are you okay? You seem..." I swallowed. "Weird."

Dave shook his head, grin growing. "Oh I'm not Dave." Was his last response before he lurched forward, pushing me up against the wall, pinning me there. My eyes widened and my heart beat quickened. "The name's Trickster. _I am Dave's disturbed nightmares_...Ahahaha!"

"Fucking freak!" One quick motion of my leg, had my knee grinding up against his balls hard. He let out a cry and I myself smiled. "Don't fucking touch me, Trickster!"

"Bitch!" He groaned, grabbing his nuts.

Raising a hand, I prepared myself to slap him until something, err... some_one_ stepped in front of me. Shaggy orange headed hair, that only stood a few centimetres taller than me had intercepted and blocked my view and line of shot. "Back of TD, or I'll beat your fucking shitty face in."

TD, as the boy had called him straightened up from his hunched over position. He now towered over both of us. His face was full of rage and he glared at me over the guy's shoulder. "Fine" He hissed. Turning away from us he stalked back down the corridor he had appeared from.

The red head himself turned to face me, his face grumpy. He, like Dave, had his own set of bags under his eyes. "Hey... you okay?"

"...Hehe~ Of course. I can handle myself!" I said confidently. _Lie_. I was terrified.

"Of course you can... so you're the new girl. Terezi, right? Well, you just had the fucking pleasure of meeting Trickster Dave." His frown deepened ever so slightly and he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm Karkat.. by the way."

So this... trickster Dave was legit. "Nice to meet you... Hey, is he like... hehe" I paused, allowing myself to giggle for a moment. It was just such a funny thought. "Dave's evil twin?"

"No. That's Dave's other personality. He's a joy."

Alternate personality. Meaning... split personality. I frowned, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable about being shown around by Dave. As if he could sense my unease Karkat laid a hand on my head, tousling my hair. "Don't worry, he's got pretty good control over that freak when he's awake. But Dave's own dickish personality doesn't help much."

I grinned up at Karkat. "Well that's good to know, I guess! Hehehe!"

A happy looking violent Dave. It was no wonder he looked so emotionless 90% of the time. You could only imagine what it's like. Having another person in your body. Like a full house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Woo~ Chapter 2 done and dusted c: Hope you liked it~


	3. Hijōshikina

Jesus this took awhile to update. My bad guys, I kind of decided to give up on this but since people were asking for more, I couldn't leave you guys hanging v u v so yes, this is chapter 3,_ finally_.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>== Dave: Wake up and mourn over your balls.<br>**  
>Holy. Fucking. Shit. I groaned as I rolled over in bed, the sun peeking through the curtains, awfully cheery. It's fucking taunting me. Today was going to be a terrible day, I thought bitterly. Dragging myself out of bed and to the small bathroom on the other side of the room was painful. Whatever happened last night wasn't good. Trickster was cackling inside the back of my head and I couldn't help but smack the heels of my hands against my skull, "Shut up, shut up, shut the fuck up, you freak!" The cackling died down, but didn't stop entirely.<p>

Slowly I stripped down and stepped into the shower, turned the faucets and let the scalding water wash over me. Pain I could handle, the heat I enjoyed, Trickster however hated the heat. This was his punishment for doing whatever it was he did last night. The cackling died off entirely as I washed myself down, the water soothing my tense muscles. I thought of what today held; showing the new girl around, teaching her where she can and can't go and who not to fuck with. Terezi – That was her name, right? Her impossibly wide smile came to mind, full of perfectly aligned teeth. It was creepy but also kind of cut- No. Not cute. Deciding I had been with my thoughts long enough, I turned the shower off and stepped out into the cool air.

By the time I had dried off and gotten dressed, it was ten o'clock and I was fucking late. I told Terezi nine o'clock and that if she was late she'd be in trouble – so much for that. Hurrying down to the girl's dormitories, I found Terezi's room empty and no sight of the tiny new comer. "Ugh!" I groaned, resting my head against her door. Doc was going to have my arse on a platter for leaving her alone.

"She's with Karkat." I turned my head slowly, forehead still against the door and almost jumped out of fright. A rather small, skinny girl stood there, eyes wide and blank and her hair long and wispy. A few of the residents here called her Sadako, after the chick from _The Ring_. In truth, her name is Aradia Megido, and while she is freaky beyond all reason, she isn't that bad. I pushed myself away from the door and gave her a nod of thanks. "You're welcome… may I…?"

Aradia stepped forward cautiously and I nodded once more. A lot of people were scared shitless of her, and didn't like her being around, but I wasn't fussed. We all had our demons; mine was Trickster Dave and hers were the 'ghosts' that followed her around. "Of course" I said simply and began walking, she trailed behind and a happy vibe seemed to roll off her. I couldn't help but smile to myself – All she really wanted was to be around someone.

When we reached the large recreational room, my eyes scanned around for Terezi. Of course I found her sitting in one of the big red sofas with Karkat Vantas. I could feel myself seething. "He is such a tool" I said in an undertone, full of mild hate.

Aradia had wandered off, over towards the really tall guy that I had heard people call 'Sol'. I had never actually spoken to the guy myself, mainly because I heard he had a major lisp and that shit would get annoying, also because he had a temper and tended to be a real dick. Sol and TD wouldn't mix well, so I avoided him as much as possible.

Digging my hands in my pockets and letting out a sigh, I meandered over. Karkat seemed to know I was approaching as he lifted his head and gave me a dirty look. "What the fuck do you want, fuckass?" he spat and Terezi looked up from her cup of coffee and grinned widely at me.

"I waited for you for like fifteen minutes, Dave! Where were you?" She asked curiously, not soundly all that angry, but I guess Karkat had that covered for her. "Karkat came and found me instead though!"

"Yeah, sorry about that" I echoed, ignoring Karkat's insult much to his annoyance. He muttered something under his breathe that sounded like "spastic albino freak" which I pointedly ignored. "I slept in… had a rough night… or something." I swallowed hard as Terezi's eyes widened. I immediately knew from that look, that she had some knowledge of just what had happened. "What did you see?"

She opened her mouth to explain, but Karkat had already proceeded to jump down my throat. "What did she _see_? More like what did she _do _to fucking stop herself from getting her skull beat in, you wanker?"

**== Terezi: Explain quickly.**

From behind Dave's caliginous shades I could just make out his eyes widening. He fell onto the seat behind him and leaned forward. "What happened?" He demanded. Karkat's mouth opened again, one of the veins on his skull almost popping out.

Before he could choke out a word I too opened my mouth and gave the recount. "I went for a wander around the place and I found you out of bed." I began and Dave let out a groan, pushing his glasses atop his head and rubbed his eyes, tiredly. He had clearly heard this before. "Except it wasn't you it was 'Trickster Dave' and he freaked me the fuck out and pushed me against a wall so I kind of retaliated by 'getting him where it hurts' and then Karkat came and saved me before… before yeah…" As soon as I had finished I felt out of breath.

Taking a deep breathe I watched Dave's face for a reaction, but found none other than a faint glimmer of relief. "So you're not hurt?" he asked quietly, carefully.

"No she's not, no thanks to you though!" Karkat interjected and Dave grumbled.

"I wasn't talking to you Vantas. What are you, her guardian now, her father or something?" he spat, causing Karkat to jump out of his chair. Dave also rose from his chair "Defensive are we? Don't tell me you already have a thing for her!"

"Like fuck I do, she's just a friend, and I'm protecting her from dangerous freaks like you!" Karkat grinned and shoved Dave in the shoulders. He was just asking for a fight.

Dave's face twitched and it was apparent he was having trouble keeping in control. Immediately I felt fear for both of them. "Freak? Look around Karkat," he paused and gestured from himself, to me, to Karkat and to the rest of the kids in the room. "We're all freaks here! And she isn't defenceless, she's a _sociopath_. She could punch you in the face at any moment and feel no remorse."

I suppose I could have felt offended by that, I wasn't that bad… yet. But instead I felt nothing but the growing urge to break this fight apart. Karkat was shouting now and Dave was watching him with a shadow of irritation across his face. I stood and pushed myself between the two. "Shut up! You're both causing a scene! Do you both _want_to get in trouble or something?"

The screaming died down, Dave's poker face returned and the alarmed heads that looked our way returned back to whatever it was that they were doing. I sighed with relief and narrowed my eyes at Karkat. "You can't go screaming like that, and calling him a freak!" I reprimanded him, now I felt like the parent. "We all have our problems and you're blowing this out of proportion."

Karkat looked away. I could imagine he felt like a child, as he muttered "Sorry, Terezi…" I gave him a small encouraging smile and he sighed, already knowing what I wanted. "And I'm fucking sorry for calling you a freak, Dave."

"It's cool… I guess." Dave said, pushing his glasses back down onto the bridge of his nose. He then turned to me and said, "I'm sorry about last night. You really shouldn't wander around by yourself though, it isn't a good idea."

I grinned at him, my usual 'shark-like' smile, which my foster-parents said I had and shrugged. "I couldn't help myself, but I won't do it again!" He nodded and turned to Karkat, who was walking away annoyed.

"Good. Oh and don't worry about Karkat, I think he has an appointment now… either that or I pissed him off more than usual." Dave's lips curved up into a smirk. "Now then, I should show you arou-"

"Karkat already did!" I interrupted and shrugged again. "But we could go and get some lunch! Or you can introduce me to your friends!" That would be fun! So far I had only met Karkat, John and Dave. But there were some people around that seemed interesting! My curiosity was getting the better of me, and I was tempted to just stroll up and say hello! But, considering the conditions that a lot of the people must have had, I decided it wasn't a good idea.

"Friends?" Dave repeated, and raised an eyebrow. "Uh… I don't have many friends here."

As if they were waiting in the shadows for the perfect opportunity to insult someone, a voice rang out from behind me.

"That's because you're a big loser."

**== Dave: Groan and regret saying anything.**

The bright blue eyes and dark messy hair of Vriska Serket entered my field of vision, what a delightful way to follow up a delightful conversation with a delightful friend. Her lips were pulled back into a sneer as she leant against the window. Terezi turned to face the girl. Vriska's hateful sneer dissolved into a friendly smile. "Hello, Terezi."

Terezi reached up on her toes and gasped. "Vriska! I didn't know you were here!" She cried with delight and I found myself terribly confused. She hurried forward and Vriska swept her up into a tight hug, burying her face into Terezi's shoulder as she picked her up carefully before settling her back down. The height difference between them was ridiculous.

"Uhm…" I muttered, raising an eyebrow at them, expecting them to explain how and why the fuck they were hugging like that. Vriska pulled her face away and looked up at me with a devilish smirk.

"What, Strider?" She teased, poking her tongue out and letting Terezi go. Terezi turned on her heels and smiled widely. "Never seen two sisters hug?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Gasp! Cliff hanger. Yes yes, three new characters introduced as a little gift to you all for waiting. We will find out about the Scourge sisters in the next chapter and before you're all like "BUT TEREZI IS AN ORPHAN" yes, she is, but that does't mean she didn't know her actual family. Anyway, feedback is always welcome!


	4. Ttaeloneun

_Guys this took forever for me to do. You'll have to come to terms with the fact that I am a lazy _ass_ and have_ no_ business writing multichapter fics, okay? But here. Have this half-assed, probably terrible and short chapter. Just take it. ****_

* * *

><p><strong>== Terezi: Contain your excitement.<strong>

How can I contain my excitement when I've just found my sister? I could feel the squeaks and cackles bubbling and building up in my chest. Hastily, I found myself biting my lip and holding them down.  
>Dave was staring at us with a look of utter disbelief. The scene we had caused earlier died down and people had returned to their business.<p>

"I guess we should explain!" I began, a giggle escaping from my lips. Sitting back down on the large red sofa, I prepared myself for this rather tedious story of Vriska and I.  
>"When I was seven and Vriska was 8, our mother died." I said, watching carefully as Dave sat himself down on the other couch. Vriska wandered to my side and sat down, looping an arm around my neck and pulling me close. I couldn't help but pause to breathe her in, it had been so long.<br>"Our father remarried, but she couldn't handle Vriska and I. Basically, she gave our father an ultimatum…"

"It was her or us." Vriska piped in, taking over for the story. Leaning her head back, her cerulean eyes fixated themselves on the dull ceiling, a bitter look crossing her face. "The asshole decided we were bad luck, we were ruining his life. First our mother got depression, and then she killed herself. He blamed us but we all knew it was his fault."  
>Her laugh was cold and hate-filled. Vriska seemed to carry more hate towards our father, probably because she had known him for longer, known our mother longer. The hate I felt was there, but I made it apparent every time I egged his car when I had one of my episodes. His house was the first place. "He sent us to the orphanage." She finished and leaned forward, relinquishing me from her hold.<p>

A small smile formed on my lips at Dave's expression – it was a look of shock and disgust, but at the same time… understanding. "Vriska and I stayed together at the start, but we proved too difficult… I guess we know why now. Anyway, the last time I saw her was last year, funny how that works out, huh?"

"So…" Dave began, his face turning more sympathetic. From behind his glasses, I could just make out his bright red eyes, they held a look of pain in them – at least that's what I thought. He sighed an started again, "He just, chose some woman over you two? I mean no offence Vriska but I've seen you throw a chair at a girl, so I don't blame him."  
>There was a smirk, a hint of a joke in it but Vriska gave him daggers, rather than laughs. He coughed and wiped his mouth. He quite literally <em>wiped the smirk off his face<em>.

"Yeah, he did." My sister hissed at him, her eyes narrowed to slits as she jumped to her feet, arms folded across her chest. "I swear to god, you talk to me like that one more fucking tim-" Her words were cut off, by a set of arms curling around her waist.

Dave visibly stiffened. That couldn't be good. Looking up, I found myself staring at a man – no a _boy_ – who couldn't have been any shorter than six foot. Wild hair and a painted face along with three silvery scars straight down his face.

Carefully he placed a kiss on either side of Vriska's neck and smirked into the skin. "Whoa, mother fucking _chill_, Sis. You're gonna give yourself a hernia or something with all that mother fucking anger."  
>Another kiss, this time to her exposed shoulder. I stole a quick glance at Dave, who really didn't look any more comfortable than he did before. "Remember what Doc said? No mother fucking-"<p>

"Screaming." Vriska finished, tilting her head back to look up at the boy and smile. "I know, Jesus fucking Christ, Gam. I was just trying to scare him." He gave her a goofy, dazed grin, his eyes travelling over her face.  
>Apparently, he must have strayed too far from her face and caught a glimpse of me. I could only imagine how much of an <em>ant <em>I must look like to him.

"Who the mother fuck is this, Sis?"

Vriska raised an eyebrow and flashed him a cheeky smile. "That's my sister, Terezi."

**== Dave: grow increasingly more uncomfortable.**

_Will do._

It probably wasn't all that apparent to Terezi or Vriska, but Gamzee was watching me. He was always fucking watching me, with his damn creepy, high-as-fuck eyes and lazy smile.  
>He was the one person I couldn't fool; I couldn't hide my insecurities from. Because he knew. Gamzee fucking knew. And it made me paranoid as hell.<p>

Not only that, it made TD twitchy, oh so fucking twitchy. It irritated the _living shit_ out of him that some idiot clown could just _walk up_, give us a smile and make us sweat and twitch and freak out _completely_.  
>It was impossible <em>not<em>to give Gamzee props for that, and yet, the guy still creeped me out. So, while they all had their introductions, I got to my feet, silent as a fucking ninja and turned, walking away from them.

The plan was ridiculously simple and flawless; stand up, walk off, mope in your room. Someone must not have gotten the memo on how ridiculously easy the plan was, and interrupted.  
>And of course, it was Terezi – Terezi whose little voice chirped up, loudly and sweetly; not even sickeningly sweet. Just, <em>sweet<em>.  
>"Where are you going, Dave?" With a slow turn, I found myself facing only her. Gamzee and Vriska had wandered off, god knows where (not that it really concerned me; they could jump off a bridge for all I care).<p>

She looked lost, and she probably was. But she was also alone. Part of me wanted to just leave her there, Vriska would find her eventually and she could stay with Gamzee and her, and my hands would be clean of her.  
>The other part of me, the part I knew would win, said it was wrong for me to leave her there, because it was. I couldn't help but think to my first days here, how lost and alone I was, scared that if I spoke to the wrong person I'd have a fist in my face. With a half groan, half sigh, I gestured for her to follow.<br>"I would introduce you to John, but he's in a session right now with Scratch and my sister."

"Your Sister?" Terezi asked, sliding in beside me as we walked out of the foyer, towards the greenhouse. "They do double sessions? Isn't that a bit…" A slight pause, "Intimidating?"

"My sister isn't a nutjob," I explained, glancing around the surprisingly empty greenhouse; the greenhouse was never usually empty. Someone was always in there, taking the best spot and absorbing the sun through the hot glass panes. It was never cold in the Greenhouse, hence the appeal. John and I hang out here, my sister too when she had her days off.  
>"She's a therapist. And before you say it," Terezi's mouth had opened and closed in an instant. "Rose is in training; Doctor Lalonde."<p>

"Wow! Hehe, she must be smart! What happened to you then?" She grinned, barring her teeth at me. The thoughts of her being cute began to dig their way to the surface of my mind, and TD had his own insight into the matter.  
>"Shut up." I muttered darkly, not to Terezi, more to my mind. Clearly, she hadn't heard me, as she spun herself around in the middle of the Greenhouse, falling into one of the padded seats.<p>

"So, Rose, John, Gamzee, Karkat and my Sister – Who else should I know about?" 

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay we have some backstory and relationships forming, wooo. _Don't_ hold your breathe for the next update. Oops. Anywaaaaay, reviews are again welcome, if you're interested in the story feel free to put an alert on it. Thanks for reading!


	5. Demente

Sorry this took me awhile. I've been pretty busy with school and stuff but I've had a sudden burst of inspiration. I'll do my best to update more frequently. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>== Dave: Rack your brain for information<strong>

Who could pose the biggest threat to her? I thought nervously. The main crazies here are Vriska and Gamzee, both of whom she seems to be safe from.  
>Eridan. He was sort of a worry, what with his obsession with the Volunteer helper Feferi and violent tendencies towards, well, everything. Ampora is a loose cannon.<p>

Moving away from the large arch of the door, I made my way to the green padded seat across from Terezi, slouching into it, getting comfortable. "There is this guy…" I began, unsure how to go about it. TD picked up on my thoughts and let out a string of cusses and insults about him.  
>The two of them had had several run-ins in the past; Eridan coming to whine and bitch to the first person he could find, which was of course not the Me he wanted. TD had promptly told him everything everyone thought about him. A brawl promptly broke out.<br>"His name is Eridan Ampora, and it's best to stay right the fuck away from him. He's a nut case. More so than most people here." I told her, watching her face change to a look of curiosity.

Brushing back the strands of hair lingering in front of her face, she leant forward and grinned at me. "So, what did he do?" Terezi asked, eyes gleaming a little. She was certainly curious, something that would get her ass in more trouble than her curiosity was worth – but I had to admit, it was sort of admirable.

I scrunched my nose up at her gently, and shrugged a little. "He came here as a sociopath, just like you, but with a little more self-loathing and antisocial behaviour." I thought back to those early days; all the kid did was sulk in his room and cry.  
>"They say he was a danger to himself, used to attempt suicide at his really low peaks. He never did much around the place, never spoke to anyone. That was until <em>she<em>came along. Turned that fucker's world around."

"Who is _she_?" Terezi's voice piped up, quiet not wanting to be too loud. She had no idea what Eridan looked like, so she didn't know if we were in danger of being caught. Chances are, I had made her just a little bit nervous about it.

Continuing, I went on. "Her name is Feferi Peixes – she is a volunteer from this fancy pants private school not far from here. It's a boarding school; imagine that a boarding school and an asylum all snuggled up next to each other. Whoever designed this hellhole was a genius." Terezi gave a small snort and a giggle and leaned back in her chair.  
>"She comes in every week or so and just talks to the patients, sets up little activities for them. She'll read to some and teach others to paint; she sucks at it mind you."<br>"Anyway," I paused, hearing the sounds of footsteps and disgruntled mumbling. That sounded an awful lot like him, but if it was, he was only passing by. "Okay… so Eridan went to one of her workshops, it was a hot day or something so they were in the pool area, and she was teaching them to swim and having little games. He was just sitting on the edge of the pool, being an antisocial twat and she came over, started talking to him. He basically became obsessed with him, spoke to her constantly, and talked to other people to make her see he could improve. Eridan wanted to be in the outside world with her, not in here with us."

With a sigh and I ran my fingers through my hair, Terezi looked up at me with expecting eyes, patiently yet impatiently waiting for me to continue my story. Clearing my throat I raised my eyebrows at her. "Damn girl, give me time to breathe…"

She shot me a playful glare and raised her hands high above her head, reaching to the sky. "How can I wait for you to fill your lungs with air when we are at the peak of our tale? Oh cruel, cruel world! This is injustice at its finest! You sir shall be punished if you don't resume your tale immediately." Her hand lowered to point at me, a smirk splitting her face in half.

"Tell me sir, do you wish to be hung?"

It was hard to tell whether she was kidding or not, what with the slightly dark glint in her eyes, a flash of something more meaningful than she was letting on to. With a nervous swallow disguised as a joke, I too raised my hands in defence. "I apologize, geez." Her hands fell back down, the dark shadow of her eyes gone and a triumphant smile place upon her face.

**== Terezi: Hang on his every word**

Of course! The story was all too fascinating to my eager ears. This is by far the most I've heard about a patient here, and it was so intriguing.  
>Dave leant forward and rested his forearms on his legs and continue, his hands moving to help explain; he was clearly a hand talker, it was almost distracting.<p>

"Everyone was pleased that he was making progress, until he kind of… lost it. Feferi didn't come to see him one day and ended up breaking one of the nurse's hands because he was trying to "flirt" with her. Since then, he's been under watch when she is around. It's basically gotten to the point where when she comes Eridan has to be locked up in his room so he can't hurt anyone. He started off as a danger to himself, now he's a danger to himself and everyone else. It's sort of pathetically sad." Dave explained the corners of his pursed lips turned down in a frown.

It was interesting hearing about all this, the people here are a lot crazier than I am, a comforting thought when I'm at my lowest, I guess.  
>Dave's eyes were obscured by his dark glasses, but I could almost make out his eyes searching my face for something, darting from one place to the other. Was he expecting me to show remorse and sorrow for him?<br>"He is insane." I stated bleakly, frowning at nothing in particular.

Dave chuckled and got to his feet, moving past me and towards the archway of the door. "We all are."

**== Terezi: Wander around by yourself**

Dave had promptly taken off after that, I tried to ask where but he simply brushed me off – had I offended him with the insane comment? Probably.  
>A slight gnawing started in my stomach, spreading a grim frown across my face. Reaching out a hand, I closed my fingers around the cool smooth surface of one of the pot plants in the greenhouse and smashed it to the ground. Built up frustration wasn't a good thing, my doctor had said.<p>

Stepping out of the greenhouse, I made my way back into the large foyer. Vriska and Gamzee sat in the far corner, curled up on the couch, laughing about something, or someone.  
>There was a tall girl talking to a smaller, blonde girl who I could only assume was Rose, Dave's sister – the resemblance between the two was uncanny, both had their porcelain white skin and platinum hair.<br>The taller girl had an elegant posture about her, calm and collected. She spoke with a smile on her green painted lips and tousled the back of her shortly cropped hair. She was rather beautiful, I had to admit. Absentmindedly, I found myself wondering about whether or not she was a patient. Part of me was encouraged to go and ask, the other didn't want to interrupt the conversation. Instead, I merely walked on through the foyer, glancing occasionally at the many people there. So many people, so many different disorders; so many insane young people in one room.

After a few moments of wandering, I found myself heading down a dark corridor. How I ended up here, I will never know.  
>I could hear my footsteps echoing off the walls, passing door after door with simple roman numerals nailed to it. There were no slits in the doors or little windows, no way to look in except for what seemed to be a food chute.<p>

"Those are the isolation rooms!" A small voice chirped up from behind me. My heart, calm one moment, started beating rapidly in my chest, beating against my ribcage. Slowly, I turned to find myself face to face with a tiny girl, looking much too young to be in this place.  
>From behind her, a large hulking boy came out slowly from the shadows to stand behind her. My eyes widened slightly; he was huge. "My name is Nepeta!" The girl chirped up, interrupting my staring.<p>

Raising a hand in a slight wave, I gave her a nervous smile. "Terezi, I'm new here… I guess you know that though, hehehe!" I laughed, trying my best to sound confident.

"My name is Equius Zahhak…" The boy said, his face beginning to perspire. A had to hold back a laugh, so I wouldn't sound rude, but Nepeta caught me smiling and piped up once more.

"Equius has Social Anxiety disorder, right Equius?" She said, smiling up at him and patting his hand gently. "He is kind of embarrassed a lot that's why he sweats! Don't make fun of him, okay? He is purrfect, just the way he is!" Nepeta said, purring ever so slightly afterwards. I raised an eyebrow at her, but not wanting to offend anyone, I kept my mouth shut.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to laugh." That was partly true, I can never stop myself from laughing, because laughing is fun, no? Besides, it was pretty funny. "Uh… I'd like to stay and chat, but I have to… go… hehe! I'll see you later, I guess?" Without wasting another moment, I sidestepped past them both and back down the hall.  
>I could hear quiet murmurs and the sound of childish giggles as I left, shivers going up and down my spine. This place just kept getting weirder and weirder.<p>

* * *

><p>Alright guys, that's chapter 5 done! Would you guys like to see the story from some other people's angles? Let me know what you think in the reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter c: Thanks for reading!<p>

P.S I've made a author tumblr so feel free to check it out here post/34974601592/hi-there  
>I'll be answering questions about myself, my fics and the characters in the fics, putting up character sketches and everytime I updated something of mine you can find them there. I've also got a complete list of my works there too so yeah you should check it out c: thanks again guys 3<p> 


End file.
